


Snowy Kiss

by Lockandk3yfiction



Series: Fairy Tail Drabbles & Request [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockandk3yfiction/pseuds/Lockandk3yfiction
Summary: “Juvia’s awake…”Lisanna shook her head with a muffled giggle. “I can tell.”“Mm,” Juvia hummed.“Juvia,” Lisanna began, “Do you ever think about what it’d be like to… to kiss a girl..?”
Relationships: Juvia Lockser/Lisanna Strauss
Series: Fairy Tail Drabbles & Request [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543519
Kudos: 5





	Snowy Kiss

“Stay here tonight…”

Lisanna shyly tuck white fringe behind her ear. Her blue eyes reflected the snowflakes falling outside the window panes. Slowly but surely all of Magnolia became coated in a blanket of snow. The winds roared, loose shingles creaking. Lisanna’s siblings were kept stuck in the guild, leaving her alone in their apart with Juvia beside her. Even then, Juvia was readying to leave.

“Juvia has to get home,” the water mage fiddled with the collar of her coat. “If Juvia doesn’t go now, then Juvia won’t make it in time before the roads close.”

“Juvia, it’s dangerous to go out.” Lisanna let out an exasperated sigh, “The storm will only get worse.”

Holding the clothe of her scarf, “Juvia knows…,” she shut her eyes.

There wasn’t a way to stop Mother Nature in a mood like this. Not even a water mage could halt the snow. Shaking her head, Juvia dazedly gazed at Lisanna. “What should Juvia do?”

Lisanna smiled, her arms enveloping Juvia in a warm hug. “You don’t have to do anything. Just stay here with me.”

Juvia gasped, instinctively reaching out to hold Lisanna closer. Her own lips quirked upward, blinking tiredly. Nuzzling against Lisanna’s neck, she easily relented. “Juvia will stay.”

☕☕☕

A mug was thrust into Juvia’s hands, her shoulders buried under a thick blanket. Her eyes drooped from the cold weather, a wave of tiredness washing over Juvia. Juvia yawned and Lisanna smiled. Lisanna gently stirred her hot cocoa, another blanket draped over her own shoulders. Together the girls sat, listening to the falling snow. Their knees would brush, secrets shared in hushed whispers.

“Hey, Juvia?”

“Yes?” Mindlessly, Juvia nodded her head in acknowledgment. Sleep called for her, lulled her in. Juvia shut her eyes, breathing softly. “Juvia’s awake…”

Lisanna shook her head with a muffled giggle. “I can tell.”

“Mm,” Juvia hummed.

“Juvia,” Lisanna began, “Do you ever think about what it’d be like to… to kiss a girl..?”

Juvia’s nose scrunched, her brows furrowing. Juvia blinked, rolling her head on her shoulder to stare. “Kiss a girl?”

“Yeah,” Lisanna’s cheeks burned, her body suddenly to warm. “I mean – I kissed a boy when I was younger but –“

“Natsu?” Juvia interjected Lisanna with curiosity.

“Well, yeah?” Lisanna wouldn’t meet Juvia’s eyes as she bit her bottom lip. “But, you know, what would it feel like to kiss a girl?”

Juvia giggled, her blue orbs sparkling with a wondrous gleam. Juvia perked up, sitting more comfortably on the couch. “Juvia kissed a girl. Once.”

Lisanna nearly cracked her neck with the speed that she used to turn her head. “What!?”

Juvia whined, careful to rub her tender eardrums with a mug still held in her hands.

“You – you kissed a girl!? But haven’t you always liked - ?!”

“Juvia doesn’t like him anymore.” Juvia pouted. “Juvia’s had partners before. She knows how love works… kind of.”

Lisanna watched as Juvia’s mood began to gloom.

“Juvia’s had trouble with love. All of Juvia’s rain… it soured people’s mood but Juvia knows what love is. She felt it many times.” Once more, Juvia’s eyelids slid shut and a small smile made its way upon her lips. “Juvia remembers every kiss.”

Lisanna opened her mouth to speak but no words came. She couldn’t think of what to say, couldn’t think of anything but Juvia’s lips on someone else’s. Maybe on Lisanna’s own lips. Lisanna sat her mug down and, in one swift movement, buried her face in her blanket.

That action didn’t bother Juvia, however, for she kept talking. “Juvia doesn’t think there’s any difference between kissing a man and a woman.”  
Lisanna shuffled in her little cocoon, slipping her feet into the warm bundle.

“Juvia can show you.”

“Hm?” Only Lisanna’s hair popped out underneath the blanket, her voice muffled by the heavy layer.

Juvia prodded at the silky strands, her brows raised. “Does Lisanna want Juvia to show her what a kiss between women is like?”

With a jolt, Lisanna’s whole head popped out of the blanket, her cheeks a burning red. “Wh-what kind of question is that?”

Juvia shrugged, “Lisanna was asking about a girls kiss?” Her own cheeks became a rosy pink. “Juvia just thought that maybe Lisanna would want to try.”

She thought about it for a moment, deciding she did want to try with Juvia. Folding her legs, Lisanna faced Juvia with a determined look on her face. Juvia’s gaze dipped down to Lisanna’s lips before moving to face the shorter girl completely. Juvia’s hands reached out to cup Lisanna’s cheeks, both of their eyelids drooping. Lisanna could feel her heartbeat fast with every inch of distance that shortened between them. Their lips met in the faintest of brushes at first, a firmer press sucking on Lisanna’s bottom lip. She gasped, hesitantly wrapping her arms around the other woman’s neck.

Lisanna could barely remember her first, having had it when she was only a child. She was certain though that this kiss wasn’t the same. Whatever Juvia meant when she said kissing girls wasn’t any different than kissing a boy was wrong. Lisanna never felt so desperate to be in someone elses arms before. Her fingers threaded in blue hair, body pressed against the body heat of another being. Lisanna sighed as their lips separated only to capture each others again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple drabble that was done on request of an anonymous user.
> 
> Request are closed but if you want to come talk with me, you can find me on tumblr as @lockandk3yfiction!


End file.
